


Mending a Heart

by hellbells



Series: Heartbreakers and Howls [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season 3a, BAMF Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Pack Feels, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Stilinski Family Feels, pack mother Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had faced an Alpha pack for his cubs and mate. He had gone head to head with Peter at his craziest and escaped relatively unscathed so why was he panicking right now? Oh yeah he is about to tell his Dad the truth ... Can this end well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Wolf as if I did Sterek would be canon!

Melissa had staked out a sofa for her and John to sit on but could see that Stiles was still scared. She looked over at Derek knowing just how strong the relationship between him and Stiles was and that wasn’t including the bond. She was glad that Stiles had that type of love in his life. The kid had a big heart and she was always concerned that someone would try and take advantage of it. Scott almost had but then Derek had stepped in. He was someone who could appreciate Stiles - needed what Stiles had to give, but was at the same time strong enough to protect him.

 

Almost as one they got back up to go towards the kitchen. The pack had learnt to leave Stiles alone when he was in the kitchen as it was his domain and to ignore his rules - would be to miss out on a chance at his baked goodies.  Derek and Melissa didn’t care they just wanted to make sure that Stiles was okay.

 

Melissa could see that the poor boy was freaking out. Derek had too and brooking no argument he engulfed in a hug that had Stiles sag back into him in relief.  She could see why too - it was a big thing Stiles telling his Dad. She was also a mother and knew that no matter how mad John might be - ultimately he would be relieved. She knew that Stiles was not a bad kid, in fact he was ridiculously loyal and that was part of the problem.  

 

“Stiles breathe kiddo.”  
  
He nodded at her, “I am, and hey no panic attack! So it is not too bad ... like a mini freak out.”  
  
She laughed as no matter what Stiles would always try to reassure her and the others that he was okay. “Yeah but you aren’t cuddling the pack.” Stiles always liked cuddling with the pack. He may be the most human out of them but the boy was painfully touch-starved - almost as much as Isaac. She was proud that she could state things like that without freaking out. It was simple. Her son was a werewolf because he got attacked by a crazy-Alpha. It didn’t matter though as Scott was still her son and he needed pack, and that made the pack family.

 

He reluctantly turned around, but still in Derek’s arms. “True but the food needs to be cooked and the pack is bonding so ...”  
  
Melissa smiled hearing Stiles favoured avoidance tactic. “Here is what is going to happen ... you have a timer - Set it. Then come and join your pack to bond.”

 

Stiles was about to argue but saw the resolve on Melissa’s face gave in, “Okay, okay but Dad is going to freak out.”  
  
Mel chuckled as Stiles wasn’t too wrong but she was far nicer and had been laying certain foundations that none of the others were aware of. “Maybe but least his son isn’t in a polyamorous relationship with that Lahey boy and Argent girl.”  
  
Stiles smirked right back at her sharing her amusement. He knew that Mama McCall was fierce in her own right, “The gossips don’t even know the half of it.”  
  
She laughed, “They didn’t like it when I suggested that it might be Lydia, Erica and Boyd he was dating but I just couldn’t tell.”

 

Stiles was laughing out right now as he imagined the shock on their faces. It was just too good, “How positively scandalous.”

 

“Eh I’m a single mother ... they never liked me anyway.” Melissa could not give two hoots as she was proud of her kid and the fact that despite Scott’s dad walking out; Scott was a good kid. Sadly the leading town gossips were deeply conservative and if you didn’t fit their cookie cutter mould then you were the source of their gossip.  
  
Derek sighed letting his head fall on Stiles shoulder. The townsfolk could not decide if he was a really unlucky orphan or some sort of cult leader who was leading the teenagers astray by luring them in with sex-filled orgies. “Why did I bite teenagers again?”  


“Cuz you were a hyped up Alpha who needed stability for your new shiny wolfy powers!” Stiles answered with a shit-eating grin that you’d expect.

 

Derek grumbled but knew that ultimately his mate was right. “Let’s go watch the movie.”

 

As they got back into the living - Stiles just smiled. There were two big chairs - one was left for him. Melissa had claimed the other one for the sheriff and herself.  The sofa that was for guests was where the other teens were sprawled all over in a tangled complicated sprawl of limbs. It was not hard to see where the rumours started about the pack but Stiles did not care - this was nearly all of his family.  He felt Derek stroke just over his hip bone - the sneaky wolf was trying to make him doze. He was getting sleepier and sleepier, “Words will ...” He never finished his threat.

 

Scott and Melissa laughed softly at his antics. It amazed them when Stiles was still and calm like this. They had known Stiles a long time and they had never known him be still.  “He needs that so let him sleep. John has an inkling about the pack in so far as I told him that they are close friends that have bonded over all the crap they have faced.”  
  
Derek should have known. Stiles was fond of Melissa for many reasons but most of all because she was awesome. “Well here is to hoping he won’t shoot me.”  He never considered himself an optimistic wolf before now.

 

Melissa shrugged, “It is not Wolfsbane.”  


“Doesn’t mean it won’t itch,” Derek shot back as it really did suck.  
  
Melissa nodded, “Please Stiles told me you were willing to cut your arm off.”  
  
Derek winced, “Do you think he will ever let me forget that?”  
  


  * **_It was rhetorical as he knew the answer - no way in hell._**



 

John Stilinski walked through his front door with no small of trepidation and curiosity. He was a Cop, one who liked to solve mysteries and at the moment - his son was his greatest mystery.  As he entered he saw all the teens sprawled in a tangled heap. Although, to John’s trained eye there seemed to be two groups of teens interlinked together. The first group being Allison, Scott and Isaac but they were connected by Isaac who was joined in a complicated tangle of limbs with Erica, Boyd and Lydia.

 

John knew that Erica and Boyd had had a rough time of it. It is hard to believe that considering how content and happy they look right now. There was a lot that he should be saying about this - he knew that there were more than a few questions but he stayed quiet and that was for one reason - _Stiles._

 

Stiles was lying in the arms of a man he had arrested for murder - twice. That is not a place that you would ever want to see your son lying - **ever.** And yet strangely he was not reaching for his gun.  He kept calm and the only reason why was seeing his boy sleeping with a happy expression on his face. Stiles was smiling and it was the genuine smile that he hadn’t seen since Claudia was alive. It was quite a sucker punch to any righteous parental anger - although there was some. Derek was overage and had not had the best start in life. Stiles would forever have to be navigating the minefield of Derek’s personal issues, and yet he trusted Derek enough to sleep on him.  

 

And that right there was when he knew he’d lost any argument before it had even begun. He was thinking about the long term consequences of their relationship. “So do I finally get let into the secret club?”  
  
Derek winced and he wished that he’d convinced Stiles to let his Dad know earlier - but what was done, was done. He was starting to learn that all he could do now was move forward; he was willing to try that approach with Stiles at his side. “It is quite a secret and please don’t be mad at Stiles. It is what he fears most.”  
  
John sighed as that was the crux of the matter. John always knew when Stiles was lying and that seemed to start when Derek came back to town. What he also knew though was that Stiles didn’t want to lie to him - and that he hated himself when he did - and that was what was killing John. He hated that his kid was beating himself up over something. He knew the gossips thought he was an unfit parent because Stiles was hanging around with a ‘bad gang, and they didn’t know the half of it. John would always hate himself a little for the way he’d left Stiles to wallow in his own grief. The kid had been an adult for quite a while even if the state of California didn’t acknowledge the fact.

 

“I’m listening and I haven’t shot you for cuddling with my underage son so I’m being quite reasonable.”

 

Melissa was not amused, “John!”  
  
He rolled his eyes, “I just want to know what is going on with my son Mel. I will deal and help in whatever way I can.”

 

The teenagers were starting to wake up, and John noted that despite being in what many would consider compromising positions they didn’t move or make excuses. “Hey Sheriff.”

 

Scott was surprised and looked way too comfortable on one side of his girlfriend considering Isaac Lahey was curled up on the other side. If that had been John, and his girl, he would not have been quite so smiley or happy, but then he saw the sleepy smile that Scott was giving Lahey and the way the blond was nuzzling into Scott. Huh?

 

Scott took pity, “We gonna wake Stiles ... he’ll freak if the food gets burnt.”  
  
John could smell all the delicious food cooking away and grumbled, “Yeah I ain’t likely to see any of it.”  


The Martin girl, who he could have sworn his son was in love with smirked, “Stiles was complaining about having to give you a cheat day.”  


Jesus, this was going to be bad. John knew that Stiles was obsessed with eating healthy. He got it, really he did. The Doc had said his heart was a little dodgy and Stiles already having lost one parent didn’t want to lose another. “I’m not going to like this.”  


Lydia was not one to ignore the elephant in the room, “You’ll be glad for the answers. Stiles wake up!”  


Stiles shot up and John shook his head in fond amusement and the all too familiar way he woke up - limbs flailing. ”Hey Dad. So hmm, yeah. Details.”  


Any anger went seeing his kid be happy, “Yeah apparently I get the decoder ring tonight.”  
  
Stiles nodded solemnly, “Yep and all I ask is that you put your gun a reasonable distance out of reach ... Better yet let Mama McCall hold it for a few. Just you know why we get the big things out the way.”  
  
John was frowning again, as he wondered why Stiles was so adamant why his gun should be out of his reach. He was trained and would never shoot his gun unless he believed there was a genuine threat to his life or others. Which begged the question, who would he want to shoot? “Are you serious.”  
  
“Yeah Daddy I am. I love everyone here and I would hate to see anyone hurt in an accident.”  
  
Well that did it, especially when Isaac asked cheekily. “Even Jackson?”  
  
Stiles snorted, “Yeah I even love Jackson every family needs a loveable douchebag.”

 

And now he was back to being confused. He looked to Mel’ hoping that she would be able to explain but all he got was a rueful shrug. So the restraining order had been lifted before Jackson had left but he did not think that they were friends let alone someone Stiles would have adopted.  And if there was nothing clear right now, that was something he could see - Stiles had adopted a whole bunch of teens, was he ready to be a grandfather already?

 

“Okay go right back to the beginning.” He said as he handed the gun, in its holster to Melissa.

 

Stiles squeezed Derek’s knee in sympathy. “There are bigots and people who hate others just for the hell of it. Kate Argent burnt the Hale house down.”  
  
John saw the wave of grief was over Derek’s face and he remembered that night all those years ago. He’d been a Deputy then but he would never forget the scene it was one of the worse ones he’d attended. “So what did Kate hate about your family Derek?”  
  
Derek sighed, “That we’re werewolves.”

 

His automatic response was held back by his mind fitting lots of tiny pieces of information together.  The werewolf theory should be ridiculous, but it worked as an explanation.  When you factored in the behaviour of the teens in front of him - reminded him of the behaviour he’d seen on a documentary about Wolves.  “Are you trying to tell me you’re a werewolf son?”  


“No Dad I’m not I would end up in the ER less if I was.”  
  
John watched Derek flinch and the wave of anger cross Hale’s face at that. A lot of teens looked guilty at the statement. He could guess from who flinched who was a teen, “So Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott you’re all wolves?”  
  
Isaac nodded timidly. “Yes Sir.”

 

The Sheriff didn’t need to even guess why several of them had asked for the bite it was so painfully obvious. “So werewolves is that why has the towns crime rate suddenly resembled inner city Harlem?”  
  
Stiles frowned, “I think that is an over exaggeration and one that is not our fault. We are trying to protect the town ... turns out there is a reason it is called Beacon Hills.”  
  
The Sheriff groaned, “Tell me you’ve overdosed on Buffy ...”  
  
Stiles and Derek shared a fond look, and John refused to think about the fact that they knew each other so well they could have silent conversations. No he was not dwelling on that piece of information. “And Stiles you’re all too young to protect the town.”  
  
Stiles looked at him and he wondered when he’d missed his son grow up. “Not from what goes bump in the night. If anything the pack is the best qualified and the ones most likely to walk away from a supernatural threat.”  


The teenagers, nom the pack were sitting closer. “So explain this pack to me.”

 

Derek took over, “I inherited to the Alpha power, Scott was bitten by the previous Alpha. and Isaac, Erica, Boyd and even Jackson are my Betas.”  
  
The Sheriff was astute, “You missed Stiles, Miss Martin and Miss Argent out of your explanation.”

 

Derek didn’t quite know what to say so Stiles took over. It was just another way why they were mates - they matched each other well. “Well Dad. Allison and Scott have an epic Romeo and Juliet style love.”  
  
Scott groaned into Allison’s shoulder, “You said that you would stop giving me shit about it since you got with D...”

 

He trailed off realising that he has possibly given away more than he was meant to. Stiles appreciated the attempt but it was a kin to shutting the stable doors after all the horses had bolted.  


“Nice attempt Scotty really but Dad already knows and he’s going to sort my relationship out when he has finished with all the other difficult questions he has.”

 

“And you’re not wrong kiddo.” The sheriff smirked knowing that him being so calm - was freaking the kids out. It made him want to laugh as really where the hell did they think Stiles came from? The only reason why he couldn’t throw stones was when he’d met Claudia - he’d been twenty and she was sixteen. It was close enough to his situation for him to know that he would accept Derek as his own son-in-law, and he was so much more understanding of Claudia’s father now the shoe was on the other foot. “So things that go bump in the night are real. What are the current threats to the town?”  
  
Stiles smirked as this was why his Dad was cool, and he could already see how they would be able to mend their relationship. He may have wanted to be a heartbreaker to finally get Derek to pay notice, but he had never wanted to break his father’s heart.  “There are two and I only just found out today what is doing the thrice killings it is a Darach. They are basically a bad druid. They are using the rituals as a way to gain power.”  
  
“So the virgins and the scholars have been targeted ... leaving which groups?”

 

“Guardians and healers which mean you and Mama McCall are at risk!” Stiles said and John recognised the determined glint in his son’s eyes.

 

“And the reason why you weren’t targeted at the party was …?” He asked needing to know even if he was going to deny it from now until eternity.

  
Stiles didn’t blush and threw the question back at him, “Are you asking as a concerned father who really wants to know, or as a Sheriff or are you going to choose ignorance?”  
  
The Sheriff really did not like any of those options, “Are you in danger?”  
  
Stiles sighed, “I won’t lie there is an element of danger and I will keep it simple. Yeah I know that Derek is older but Dad he is it. I won’t lie; there can be no one else for me.”

 

The Sheriff laughed, “Son I knew that the minute I walked in and saw Derek looking at you when you were still sleeping.”

  
Stiles did blush at that. “So yeah … anyway the other threat is a pack of Alpha wolves. They threatened us at Derek’s loft and I protected us and the leader wants Derek to kill his pack and join him in a really twisted supernatural version of Stars Wars.”  
  
John only wished that he couldn’t follow his son’s logic. “Are the two related?”  
  
Stiles watched everyone frown but he rolled his eyes, “I have been  discussing theories and the one that makes most sense is that the Darach is someone with a major grudge against the Alpha Pack and is using us as a way to soften them up to finish them off.”  


The sheriff was running his son’s last statement through his head, “So how did you stop this Alpha pack?”  
  
Stiles winced, “I have a magic spark. It comes in handy.”

 

Scott was way more effusive. “Sheriff it was awesome Stiles used this powder that can block us work as a barrier to block them from the loft and then he showed he may not have claws but he is BAMF.”  
  
“Magic?” He sighed and knew that that had definitely not come from his side of the family.  “You know I always thought Claudia was magical.”  
  
Stiles sobbed a little as he hugged his Dad. He didn’t care that he was surrounded by everyone. They were pack and they had all known that he’d missed his Dad, and they all hated the way he was lying to his Dad to protect them. They were scared about the threats circling Beacon Hills but they were glad that Stiles had got his Dad back.  He hiccupped, “I think there was more to Ma’s comments about her crazy family than we knew.”

 

John knew that nothing was truly solved, but these were all just kids. Derek wasn’t much better but he could see now that Derek had been trying to do his best despite being dealt a truly crappy hand in life.  He hugged his son, proud of everything he’d done even if he was scared. He knew that if he tried to deny his son the pack - he would lose Stiles and that was not an option. So he decided to use the night as an introduction to the new and extended family he’d seemingly gained. “We’ll get to that later. Tonight I want you all to be kids and I want to get to know my future son-in-law. There will be no moaning about what I eat and all of you will keep PDA to a minimum or I will shoot you as I know it is only a sting.”

 

  * **_Crazy family indeed but they have their uses._**



 

Claudia Stilinski was more than she had ever shown her husband. Don’t get her wrong she loved her son and her husband, but she had powerful magic inside of her as one would expect of the UnSeelie queen’s daughter. Her mother had warned her that she would have to bind her powers on the mortal world and take the time she was given.  
  
Claudia had accepted the deal and knew that when her time was up, the only way she would survive was to stay alive was stay in the Fae land. She had accepted that and bound her powers willingly so as to not invite danger on John or little Genius, although the records showed his name to be Genim. There was power in knowing someone’s true name, and as her son grew up she taught him the value in changing names and keeping our real names hidden.

 

She had nearly broken her wing when she’d looked in the mirror one day. Her boy was running with wolves. She had not been impressed and wanted to go back smack John up the side of the head. She’d kept a close eye on Stiles and whilst she had been worried she’d let him deal with his own problems. Her mother had joined her in watching her grandson through the mirror.  Queen Mab was the Winter Queen and did not suffer fools gladly.  She had not agreed with Claudia binding her grandson’s powers but had accepted the decision. Still she’d been impressed by her grandson strength, cleverness and cunning behaviour since he’d started to run with the wolves.

 

She was glad when he’d bonded with the Alpha. The wolf didn’t know it yet but her grandson would need a strong anchor of his own to keep his powers calm. If he was truly upset once the binding fully broke he could start an ice-storm.  The bindings had been breaking slowly but that accelerated rapidly since his mating, and wasn’t he clever in hooking his Alpha. She and Claudia had laughed and admired the boys plan, and turned off the mirror when the boys had arrived back at his home - there were some things that family should not see. Not even when the family were the renowned sexually liberated and sometimes promiscuous Fae. It was not true of all, Claudia would not look at anyone who wasn’t John and Mab only looked at others to make her husband jealous.

 

They had been both incredibly impressed by Stiles control of mountain ash and runes and unimpressed with the dogs who dared to attack Stiles.

 

Claudia was for the first time in a very long time wanted her mother to reassure her, “Mom?”  
  
Mab was pissed, and her anger was enough to trigger her anger. “Edward?”  
  
Claudia’s father (Don’t ever call him Oberon) was calm compared to his wife’s anger, but that was because he was the ice to Mab’s passion.  They were united in all things and the protection of their family was paramount. “Your anger drew me. Who has vexed you so?”  
  
“Some feral mongrels are trying to harm Genius.”  
  
Edward’s calm was fading. He gave his daughter a kiss, “Don’t wait up but do watch through the mirror.”

 

  * **_It was true what they say - don’t mess with family._**



 

Travelling between Realms for the Fae is instantaneous but at time there's a time differential between the two verses.  So Mab and Edward popped into the world around the same time the pack were having their get together tea with the Sheriff.

 

The warehouse they’d kept to made the Royal couple wrinkle their noses in distaste. There were werewolves and that meant they should at least try and find palatable accommodations for when they were human.  
  
“Interesting digs.” She sniffed not at all impressed.

 

Edward smirked, “Yes well if they want to live any longer then they better be transient darling.”  
  
She laughed, “Is it wrong that I hope they put up a little fight?”  
  
Edward grinned as he kissed his wife. It might be a little bit twisted but there was a reason that they ruled the UnSeelie Court. “Not as long as you don’t judge me for it too.”  
  
The door was boarded shut and how quaint they had used a padlock. She made a swish of her hand and the whole door disappeared. The human world had many myths surrounding her but she did agree with them on one thing - she would always make an entrance.

 

The Twins rushed forward seeing a threat to the pack - he was blasted back on his ass with a sharp blast of icy wind. Mab tutted, and looked straight at Deucalion, “You should teach your pack better manners.”  
  
Deucalion was on guard, there was a lot of power in the couple in front of him - strong Fae magic that neither he, nor any of their pack was strong enough to beat. “They are unaware of the Fae.”

 

Edward was amused, but not impressed, “At least the leader has smarts.”  
  
Mab snorted and the air froze sharply - a sharp reminder of just how much magic and power they held. Kali growled as she went to pick the twins up. “Who are you?”  

 

Mab frowned, “You’re pack have no manners mongrel.”  
  
Edward laughed at the indignant, “Bitch,” comment he heard.

 

Mab preened, “Darling you shouldn’t throw stones ... they break glass houses.”  
  
Deucalion’s mind was wrapping around all the things he knew. “He had two powerful fae in front of him. For now, they were not killing his pack although he sensed that that was through restraint on their part. He needed to know their names; he could possibly take steps to neutralize them unless they were Royal. If they were Royal then he would listen to their demands.

  
“May I have your names?”  
  
Mab smirked, “The human world favours calling us Titania and Oberon after that blasted author wrote those poems… ”

 

Deucalion knew that those were not their real names but he would be treading very careful. He didn’t just have any Fae in front of him - he had the rulers of the UnSeelie court, “I see and what has my pack done to anger you so.”  
  
The man spoke directly, “You have threatened harm to one of my family.”  
  
The twins frowned as the only people they were threatening were the Hale pack, and they were not magic users.

  
Deucalion was smarter and knew immediately who they were referring to. The Alpha was smarter than he knew when he took the spark as a mate. Although it seems to call the boy a spark was to grossly underestimate him. “You mean The boy Stilinski.”

 

Mab smiled, “Is my Grandson who I will see no harm come to.”  
  
The Twins were young and too full of testosterone and Alpha powers growled, “Or what?”  
  
Mab and Edward laughed, “Well let’s see. First I will wave my hand and pull every one of your teeth and claws ... I will probably make a necklace.”  
  
Edward knew that Claudia would be cringing - she was never a fan of their more vindictive tendencies. He was of the opinion that it had possibly skipped a generation because his grandson had the potential to be brilliant, and took his suggestion one step further.  “It will match the fur coat I make out of your pelts.”  
  
Deucalion sighs knowing that Beacon Hills had just effectively been marked off limits. “If it had been known - no one would have approached the pack.”

 

Mab smirked, “Oh but dear. You are in part to blame. My grandson-in-law, Derek was trying not to do anything for a while yet ... You expedited matters.”

 

Deucalion knew when he was beat. He was also smart enough unlike some of his kind - to not bite off more than he can chew. “We will inform the pack we are leaving the territory.  He knew the pack was confused but once they were far away from this land - he would make it known just who they’d escaped tangling with. It was not many who could say that they had escaped with only a warning from the Fae Winter Queen. He wasn’t stupid his pack were being kept alive so that they could spread word of the Hale Packs protection.  And if they were not spreading the word then their deaths would be how the message was served.

 

  * **_The evening was going so well for the pack - something had to go wrong._**



 

Derek froze upon hearing a knock on the door, and growled. He was fighting his instinct to shift to his wolf form. He growled out his order around lengthening fangs, “Stiles, Boyd with me. The rest of you protect the humans.”  


It looked like John was going to get a first-hand look at one of the threats. He watched as the teenagers moved like a practiced unit. The wolves all rolled and coiled up as if they were ready to spring at a moment’s notice. It was heart-warming to see the care they had for each other including him, but at the same time - it was heart-breaking to see how alert to dangers they were. All of them were ready to react - even Stiles, and that wasn’t right they were just kids.

 

The pack all growled low seeing the Alpha Packs leader, but Stiles turned round and said. “Settle down - this house is protected.”

 

John saw how the pack responded to his son’s calmness and he was reminded that his son was magic. It was not a statement that many parents said in a literal sense. The Sheriff could see the figure in their doorway and he was astonished for lack of a better word. He could sense the danger radiating from the man, but when you looked at him you’d dismiss him unless you took a second look - as the man was blind.

 

“Alpha Hale. You will find no judgement or retribution from my pack. We are leaving Beacon Hill’s in your capable hands.”  
  
Stiles could see that the pack outside were vibrating with a certain amount of nervous energy. He wasn’t like Derek but he sensed that they were telling the truth. “Derek?”

 

Derek was listening in disbelief at what he was hearing. He was almost certain that he was dreaming. He had to be, as the Alpha pack was just leaving Beacon Hills just like that? This didn’t happen and he really wished that his Uncle was here. He could not see the angle and Uncle Peter was many things - but he was definitely the one you wanted to be around to discuss devious plots.

 

“I appreciate the notice Alpha Deucalion.” He said using the formal language. He could be gracious as the pack was no longer in as much danger. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he felt Stiles giddy joy through the bond.

 

Deucalion sighed but before he left he had one more thing to say, “As soon as your mates ties to the Royal UnSeelie Court becomes well known well it might be a blessing or a curse.”

 

Stiles deliberately waited until he watched the Alpha pack drive away before he said what everyone else was thinking, “And what the fuck was that supposed to mean?”

 

**_No one knew but they would soon - knowing there luck find out._ **

* * *

 

_Do people want a part 4 ?_


End file.
